


Cookies

by dramapunk



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, MCU, Marvel, Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramapunk/pseuds/dramapunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky can't sleep so he goes to the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

Bucky pulls the ingredients down from the cabinet trying to keep the noise down. It’s late and he’s having another night where sleep isn’t coming, where the dark thoughts keep drifting into his mind. 

So here he is at just after midnight clearing his head by carefully measuring flour, sugar, butter, vanilla extract and not so carefully dumping in the whole bag of chocolate chips. He’s spooning the dough on to a cookie sheet when a few more lights click on. 

“Sorry…” He says turning to look at Steve, “I didn’t mean to wake you.” He murmurs putting the sheet in the oven. 

“S’alright.” Steve smiles sleepily looking at the bowl and then to Bucky moving the rest of the way into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist. “You can wake me up you know, when you can’t sleep…. I know… I know what it’s like.” He says and in some ways he does. 

“You do… but you don’t.” Bucky says leaning back against Steve a little, “I see their faces... when that starts happening I need to change the thoughts…. That’s what Sam says anyway.” He shrugs a little. 

“Sam’s really smart about that kind of thing.” Steve nods letting go, and dragging his finger though the mixing bowl eating some of the cookie dough. “These are gonna be good.” He smiles. 

“Better be… my mom’s recipe…. Surprised I remembered it.” He laughs a little rubbing the back of his neck the mood slowly lifting.  
The oven beeps and Bucky carefully pulls the tray out, grinning a little as Steve pulls out the milk. “We can camp out on the couch and watch a movie until you’re ready to go back to bed…” 

“Why Steve Rogers are you coming on to me?” Bucky laughs plating up a pile of cookies. “That actually sound good though…” He nods after a moment. 

“I might be…” Steve blushes a little, but not pushing it any further, he’ll go at Bucky’s pace. He takes the glasses of milk to the living room, Bucky following flopping down next to Steve on the couch curling up with the man, some late night creature feature from their childhood flickering across the screen.


End file.
